1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to the forming and filling of bags in the same apparatus.
2. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
In the present apparatus a roll of heat sealable plastic tubing is fed through the apparatus and along its path where it is severed and sealed at one end. The tubing now a bag is fed onto a hollow expandable mandrel which opens the bag to receive the contents. The filled bag is then fed in reverse along the same path for packing and shipment.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for forming a bag and filling the bag after it is formed.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.